Fairy Tail: Family
by skelekc
Summary: One shots centered mostly about the Dragneel family and their children's adventures being the new generation of Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. My other one is a One Piece, check it out maybe...**

**Anyway I will try to update as often as I can, I have a full time job and I am a full time student in college so it is hard.**

**About this story, These are going to be a lot of one shots (if you would call them that because they all have the same theme) centered around the future guild of Fairy Tail. I absolutely love the idea of them settling down and having families and just keeping the spirit of the guild going. This is mostly centered around the Dragneel family but of course there will be spotlights on the other favorite couples families also. Another thing is I try to make it more about the new generation. This is Nalu, JErza, Gruvia, Gevy. **

**Like I said in my other story, I am new to writing and I'm not all that confortable with it yet so I will not use the Japanese pretenses yet. I will when I am more confident in my English first LOL.**

**Well enough with my babbling. Plz review and help me with any mistakes.**

**Without further ado, Fairy Tail: Family**

**PS I do NOT own Fairy Tail, if I did Natsu and Lucy would already be together making adorable babies. =D**

* * *

It is a typical day in Fairy Tail. Mira is tending the bar, Cana is drinking herself silly, Gray is prancing around naked, and a fight has even started out. Natsu is sitting at the bar enjoying his fire whiskey. It has been 18 years since he stopped Acnologia and Zeref. He and Lucy married and and now had a 17 year old son, Igneel and a 14 year old daughter, Layla. Natsu looks the same except his features got a little more defined and he is a lot bulkier and taller. He sports his same scarf but wears a slightly different outfit from his younger days. Instead of the vest he wears t shirts more often, but the same type of pants.

Lucy came up and took the stool beside him. She wore a pair of light blue jeans with a orange spaghetti string top and a pair of small heel sandals. She hasn't changed much except her figure filled a bit more and her breasts got a size bigger. "It is such a wonderful day, I think I might go shopping. After all you and Iggy ate everything in the house last night when me and Layla came home late." she said with a bit of annoyance towards her husband.

"We were hungry Luce"

"I was going to be home at 7, I told you that"

"We couldn't wait that long, we were on the brink of starvation" Lucy rolled her eyes at that.

"Mom, dad I have a proposition for you."Igneel came and poked both of them on the shoulder. "It involves Layla and I'll tell you if you let me go on a mission"

Lucy turned to her son, he looked exactly like his father when he was his age but Igneel had her brown eyes. He wore a black t shirt with a star on the front and white baggy shorts. He even had the same magic, fourth generation Fire Dragon Slayer. "Iggy, you know you are grounded from going anywhere except the guild and home since you burned down that whole town last week on your last mission." Lucy informed her son with a stern look.

"I know that's why I wanted to make a deal. I'll tell you what Layla is about to do, and trust me you will really want to know this, if you let me off the hook"

"Tell us what it is first and I'll think about it" Natsu replied. He never wanted to ground him for burning down a town, he did it all the time, but Lucy kept going on about him "not being as destructive as his father" so Natsu didn't argue. He knew better (LOL).

"Layla is going on a mission with Gray and Juvia's son Jay. They are at the train station now about to board." At that Natsu started to run out the door. Igneel turned to his mother. "So can I go on a mission?" Lucy looked at her son. "Nope"

"But you said..."

"No we said tell us and we will think about it, well I thought about it and the answer is no"

"Dammit, I shouldn't have told you til you said yes" Iggy pouted.

"Watch your language" Lucy scolded her son.

* * *

Natsu was running through the city following Layla's scent. He saw her and Jay waiting to board at the train station, 'right on time' he thought.

"Where do you think you are going?" Layla turned to see her stern looking father. 'Damn, this is not going to be good'. " Listen dad it's my fault I was wanting to go on a mission by myself but Jay wouldn't let me, he said it would be too dangerous on my own"

Natsu turned to stare at the seemly calm Jay to Layla's side (seemingly because against the younger male Dragneel he can handle, but the oldest had him a bit intimidated). The look Natsu sported would scare anyone. He was always a bit over protective when it came to Layla, but what he said shocked both of the young mages to the point that they thought the world was ending.

"Layla, I know you are getting older, and I know I cannot protect you forever. Don't blame me for trying though. You can go on the mission" he took his precious scarf from around his neck and handed it to her "take this with you, your grandfather Igneel gave this to me to keep me safe and now I do the same for you." He turned to the young Fullbuster "You take care of Layla, if she comes back hurt I'm gonna make you regret being born do you understand?" He looked at Jay with a shadow covering his face and his eyes glowing red. "Aye sir".

With that Natsu watched as his little girl boarded the train on her first mission without her parents, he had a bitter sweet smile on his face.

* * *

Back at the guild master Makarov is walking down the stairs of the guild. He was thinking about how much the guild has changed over the last 18 years. Jellal has repent his sins and is now a member married to Erza and they have two children. Their oldest is a 17 year old girl named Selena, she looks like her mother with the exception of her father's blue hair. Their son, Gabriel is 15 and looks like his father with red hair. He was even recently talking about getting a tattoo like his fathers except it being blue and not red.

Gray and Juvia are now married and they have a 15 year old son Jay, who is the spitting image of his father. They also have another son who has his father's features but with Juvia's blue hair. His name is Leon. Gajeel and Levy too are married with a 16 year old daughter. She looks like Levy but taller. Mira and Laxus are married with a son, 19 year old Rex.

He knows he is getting older and wants to pass the position of Guild Master down. He has someone in mind but he isn't sure if he is ready yet. Looking around he notices something different.

"Oi Lucy, where is your idiotic husband at?"

Lucy turns from scolding her complaining son to answer him "He went to look for Layla, she tried to go on a mission with Jay alone." With that answer he paled. He knew how overprotective Natsu is over his only daughter. This will not end well, he'll probably will be getting phone calls of complains soon about how the dragon slayer is burning down the town.

Right when he was imaging how much money it was going to cost the guild for the repairs the dragon slayer came through the door looking strangely normal. Natsu walked over to his wife and son and Makarov listened to their conversation.

Lucy turned around to see her husband sit beside her. Igneel was the first to speak "Hey dad where is Layla, I thought you went to go bring her back?" Lucy joined in "and where is your scarf?"

Natsu looked at his wife and oldest child "I gave it to Layla for protection on her first mission without us." The look on Igneel's and Lucy's face was priceless.

"You mean you actually let her go on a mission ALONE with Jay?" Lucy started feeling for his temperature "Are you sick, do you need to lie down?" Igneel was too shocked for words.

"No I feel fine Luce. Why do you think something is wrong?" he questioned her

"Because Natsu Dragneel, overprotective father of the year 14 years in a roll just let his only baby girl go on a mission without him there to protect her." shock was still relevant on her face.

"Yeah, I realized that I am not always going to be there for her. She needs to strengthen up a bit to protect herself when I am gone."

"I am proud of you" Lucy hugged him a tight as she could. Natsu smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Yeah, I will let her go on missions, but I get to oversee which ones she goes on" Lucy smiled and looked at Natsu and thought 'well baby steps I suppose'

Master Makarov hearing everything finally made his decision he was waiting years to make. "Natsu, come to my office I have something I want to talk to you about".

* * *

"So what's up?" Natsu asked while sitting in a chair in front of Makarov's desk.

"Natsu you know I am getting older, I have been wanting to retire for some time now. I have been looking for the perfect person to take my place as Fairy Tail's new master, after wha I have seen today I have made my decision. Natsu, I want you to be the next master." Natsu was shocked. The silence continued for a while.

"What made you think that I would be the person to take the role as master?" Natsu questioned.

"After what I heard today I think you are ready. I have been thinking you would make the perfect next master. You remind me so much of me when I was younger, Spirited, strong, hard headed, but also kind and forgiving. I have been waiting for the moment that you would be ready. After seeing your maturity when it came to Layla today, I think you are ready" He had a stern but gentle look on his face "do you accept?"

"I trust your opinion whole-heartily, if you believe I can do it and I am ready then that is what I will do" Natsu had a gentle trusting smile on his face. If gramps wanted him to be his successor then he would try his damnedest not to let him down.


	2. Author Note

Sorry about not updating in a while. I have had a rough couple of months. But now that I am not down in the dumps anymore I wanted to let you know that in a day or two I will be posting the new chapter in both of my stories. I think I am not supposed to do this author note but I wanted to assure people I will not be abandoning these stories. I will finish Father-Son Bonding and write more one shots on Fairy Tail: Family. I will delete this message after I upload the new chapters. I look forward to more views when I do. Thanks for your time. =D 


End file.
